


Reckless

by Lynia_de_Faye



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple, but very very short, it's kind of cute..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynia_de_Faye/pseuds/Lynia_de_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor miscalculated almost everything and is now being patched up by his dear android.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

He hissed when the Master cleaned his wounds, making the android press the cloth harder onto the cut.

"Are you trying to make me regenerate?", the Doctor asked between his desperate breaths and tried to sit up. His lover pushed him back down.

"That depends. Is making stupid decisions and endangering your life your new hobby, or is it just a phase?", he sneered, still holding him down and grabbing the band-aids.

"It wasn't stupid, I just miscalculated.", the Doctor defended his reckless plan, making the Master sigh in annoyance.

"Try not to miscalculate anything else."

"Why? Wouldn't you like to be alone?"

"Of course I would like it - if I could leave this ship."

"It's dangerous to let you out, but you know I'm working on it."

"And for that you need to stay alive.", he handed him a shirt, before he began to put everything he had needed away. The Doctor tried to get up, but was pushed down onto the bed once again. "Rest."

He rolled his eyes, then he popped himself on his elbows, watching the Master change out of his bloody clothes. He got up before his android had pulled up his trousers and walked behind him to put his arms around his waist.

"I thought I told you to rest.", he said and turned around, face only inches away from the smirking Doctor's.

"Guess you will have to make sure."

 


End file.
